Final Fantasy Origins
Final Fantasy Origins is a compilation of Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II for the PlayStation. It is the re-release of remastered versions (or enhanced remakes) of the Famicom/Nintendo Entertainment System classics Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II on the PlayStation platform. Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II were originally developed for the Famicom and later remade for Bandai WonderSwan Color. The graphics have been enhanced to the quality of the SNES games (Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy V, and Final Fantasy VI). The PlayStation versions of the games were initially released Japan in 2002. Each game was either sold separately, or combined in the form of the Final Fantasy I & II Premium Package, a special edition collection which included both games as well as three collector's figurines. This collection, sans special packaging and figurines, was next released in Europe as Final Fantasy Origins in 2003. The game was translated by Square (by now Square Enix), but was published by Infogrames/Atari. The two games were next combined onto one disc and released in North America, again under the Final Fantasy Origins name, later that year. It was the first time Final Fantasy II had been officially released in North America, and the first time either game had been officially released in Europe. Final Fantasy Origins was released through PlayStation Network on January 10th, 2011 in North America. Audio The soundtracks have been enhanced to Final Fantasy IX quality from their original NES or WonderSwan Color representations. The upgraded soundtrack for Final Fantasy I was arranged by Nobuo Uematsu, while the upgraded soundtrack for Final Fantasy II was arranged by Tsuyoshi Sekito, the music composer for Brave Fencer Musashi. Differences from originals The games have enhanced graphics, remixed soundtracks, added CGI full motion video opening cutscenes, and added content. It also includes art galleries of Yoshitaka Amano's illustrations. The games have undergone gameplay streamlining. The Final Fantasy Origins versions of Final Fantasy I and Final Fantasy II are based on the Bandai WonderSwan Color versions. As for the tomb at Elfheim (or Elf Land in the NES version), the tomb reads "Here lies Erdrick" in the American NES version of Final Fantasy I, a reference to the Dragon Quest game. It reads "May Link rest in peace," in the American Final Fantasy Origins version (in reference to the hero of the ''Legend of Zelda'' series.) It reads "May Erdrick rest in peace," in the PAL Final Fantasy Origins version (interestingly, the text referencing Link was only slightly changed in Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls, even though that version was made for a Nintendo system. In Dawn of Souls, it reads "Here lies Link"). While the NES version of Final Fantasy has only one save slot and the WonderSwan Color version has only eight, the Final Fantasy Origins version has as many save slots as the player has available through PlayStation memory cards. Both games introduce two modes of play: Easy and Normal. Other versions Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II were first packaged together in 1994, when both games were combined onto a single Famicom cartridge and released as Final Fantasy I∙II. As both games had originally appeared on the Famicom, there were no substantial changes between the originals and the compilation versions. The PlayStation versions were most similar to the WonderSwan Color remakes that were produced separately in 2000 and 2001, respectively. Other than minor changes to take advantage of Sony's superior hardware, such as a higher screen resolution which meant that the graphics in the PlayStation version are slightly more detailed, and the remixed soundtracks, the PlayStation versions are identical to the earlier WonderSwan versions. The remakes were later put onto the same cartridge when they were ported to the Game Boy Advance as Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls (Final Fantasy I & II Advance in Japan). The port features similar graphics and sound to the PlayStation version (though slightly inferior due to the GBA's capabilities). The GBA version of the original Final Fantasy contains four extra dungeons featuring bosses from later Final Fantasy titles, plus a few gameplay tweaks (including an MP system and easier difficulty setting). This version of Final Fantasy II includes the Soul of Rebirth extra side-story after finishing the game and leveling up was accelerated. The games were remade for the PlayStation Portable as part of the Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary package. The PlayStation Portable versions of the original Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II are based on the Game Boy Advance versions and feature higher resolution graphics than the previous versions and widescreen presentation. They feature the remixed soundtracks of the Final Fantasy Origins versions and the gameplay of the Game Boy Advance versions. The Japanese and English text are identical to the Game Boy Advance versions, apart from the Labyrinth of Time in the original Final Fantasy and the four Arcane Labyrinths in Final Fantasy II. In February 2013, Sony made the game available on the PlayStation Network in North America as a 25th anniversary package. Packaging artwork Ffpremium.jpg|The original Japanese release, called Final Fantasy I & II Premium Package. Ffpremium package disc.jpg|''Premium Package'' game disc. Squareminimum.jpg|Minimum Collection Final Fantasy figurines included in the Premium Package release. Gallery Amano Origins.jpg|Logo art. External links *''Final Fantasy Origins'' on Wikipedia de:Final Fantasy Origins es:Final Fantasy Origins it:Final Fantasy Origins pl:Final Fantasy Origins pt-br:Final Fantasy Origins *1 *1 Category:Game collections